Death Drabble
by DPAK
Summary: Just a collection of Death Note drabble. Drabble 4: An interaction between Mikami, Raito, and L. SPOILERS: Covers the ending of the anime. Rated T for slight sexual content and possible, future language.
1. Blind

-1Hey everyone! It's been a while since I've posted any fan fiction, but life has been chaotic. Anywhoose, I've been wanting to write some Death Note fan fiction, but all that's come out so far is drabble. Therefore, I decided to post my drabble as it comes along. The drabble will consist of several pairings, but probably mostly LxLight and LightxMikami, as they are my favorite DN pairings.

This first one is a LightxMikami pairing, which I have lovingly dubbed Kami!Shipping. Be expecting A LOT of LightMikami stuff. And, yes, I do refer to Light as Raito, it's the same person.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters. If I did, there would be more fan service.

-----------------------------------

Mikami had been… surprised to say the least when his Kami-sama first visited his apartment. Kami was younger than he had expected, and more attractive than he had imagined. He knew that Kami had to be handsome, but the man in his apartment had an overwhelming magnetism radiating about him.

"Mikami…" Raito stated, glancing up at the man from his place in the door frame. Mikami snapped out of his trance momentarily, meeting his lord's gaze for a second before turning his eyes away. Raito smirked at Mikami's humility and coyly placed a hand on the attorney's chest. "Mikami… are you going to let Kami stand outside in the elements?"

Mikami's eyes widened and he quickly bowed out of the way, allowing Raito to step inside the warm apartment. He shut the door as his lord took note of the apartment's layout. Raito once again smirked as he plotted his next actions.

"Kami… not to be disrespectful, but what brings you here?" Mikami asked, his head lowered. "I mean, isn't it too dangerous for Kami-sama to be here?"

Raito carefully placed his hand under Mikami's chin and tilted his loyal follower's head up, reveling in the blush that spread across his face. "Do you not have faith in me?"

"I do, Kami! Please forgive my weakness-!" Mikami was caught off guard, his eyes as wide as saucers, as he felt a pair of soft lips covering his own, effectively ending his apology.

Raito broke off the kiss as quickly as he had initiated it. "Will you be of use to me?"

Mikami nodded, fully accepting of all the consequences that would follow.


	2. Frustration

-1Second drabble. Implied LxRaito.

By the way, if you have a request for a drabble, please leave it in your review. Thanks!

--------------------------

Raito frowned as he leaned back in his chair. Since L had died, he had become frustrated. There was no one at his intelligence level on the task force anymore. Not even Near and the SPK provided him with the mental stimuli he so desperately craved. Besides, Raito hated, no LOATHED Near with the fiery passion of one thousand suns. At least L was amusing and tolerable, due to his awkward appearance and odd mannerisms.

As much as he hated to admit it, L was the only person who had ever challenged him, who had ever made him _feel_. It wasn't love, there was never any hint of that emotion shared between them. They both knew and had a silent, mutual agreement that there would be no emotional attachment between them. Everything was strictly business, and, on the occasional nights where uncontrollable attraction took over, the next day went on as normal, as though nothing had changed.

Yes, Raito was frustrated. And it was at times like these that he wanted to cry.


	3. Remorse

This third drabble piece is actually, unlike my other ones, about remorse and regret. SPOILERS: This drabble covers the end of the anime.

And the L and Raito interaction can be interpreted as friendship or something else, but it was only intended to be as friends. Thanks for reading!

_---------------------------------------------_

_Damn Matsuda!_ Raito yelled in his mind as he stumbled into the abandoned building. He could feel his legs giving out, spots of white and black dancing before his eyes. He collapsed heavily onto the metal stairs, panting as the breath quickly left his body. With a last bit of effort, Raito rolled onto his back.

_Humans that use the Death Note cannot go to Heaven or Hell._ The words echoed in Raito's head as his vision into a semi-transparant curtain of white. A thick black fog rolled in around him as he stared almost vacantly at an approaching figure.

"You lost, Raito-kun." The voice echoed, almost tauntingly. "Perhaps we can play tennis again..."

Raito tried to speak out, but the words were choked out by tears and death. Weakly, he reached out his hand but it trembled and quickly fell.

_Misa... Mikami... Takada... Father... L..._

"Maybe we will have cake..." L stated flatly, turning to walk away. He casually looked over his slumped shoulder, "Well, Raito-kun... Are you coming?"

_Perhaps... when I have atoned..._ Raito closed his eyes softly and a faint breath grazed his lips for the last time. _Maybe then I can join you..._


	4. Sharing

this drabble is dedicated to monkeysaimonkeydo, who suggested a LxRaitoxMikami drabble. This is what I came up with, but have no fear. I love this threesome A LOT, so I will most likely write about it again. Yes...

* * *

"Kami…I mean, Raito-kun…" Mikami called. Even in death, even though he knew the truth, he found it hard to not call the disillusioned youth by the name he had given him in life. "Raito-kun."

The brunette looked back at him, sorrow reflecting in his eyes. He walked (floated? Who could tell what movement they did in this abysmal plain. All there was around was endless white. Who knew death was so boring?) over to the ex-attorney and kissed him on the cheek, causing Mikami to blush (is that possible, or was it an illusion?). "Mikami-san, I appreciate your company, but please do not call me Raito-kun."

"Yes, Mikami-san. I'm the only one who can call him that." A very plain voice raised its objection. Wide-eyed, Raito turned around to see his former rival, friend, lover. L stared at him, death had not changed his appearance at all. "Long time, no see, Raito-kun."

"Ryuzaki…" Raito averted his gaze, not knowing what to say. (How do you apologize to the one you killed?) The corner of L's mouth twitched upward, in a half-smile. He walked over to Raito and embraced him; shocked at the sudden display of affection, Raito merely gaped. "Ryuzaki?"

"It's okay, Raito-kun. I'm not the type to hold grudges." L said as he pulled away. He then pointed to the obviously jealous Mikami, "Now, are you going to introduce me to your… 'friend'?"

"Ah, yes! Ryuzaki, this is Mikami-san. Mikami-san, this is Ryuzaki, also known as L."

The two men shook hands, intense jealous rage reflecting in their eyes.

"I'm not sure what he was to you, but Raito is mine now."

"That is for Raito-kun to decide."

Raito sighed, shaking his head. _I thought Ryuk said humans who use the Death Note go neither to heaven nor hell…_


End file.
